


The Kiss

by FandomStar



Series: The Relationship [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Autistic Character, Dinner, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Spock and Leonard share their first kiss.Set five months after The Beginning





	The Kiss

Spock knocked on the door of Leonard's apartment.

"I'll be there in one moment!" Leonard called, a twinge of panic in his voice.

Patiently, Spock waited outside, his hands clasped behind his back. When Leonard opened the door, he smiled. His face was red and flustered, and he was wearing an apron.

"Hi!" he greeted, huffing out a breath before gesturing Spock into his home. "Come in, sit down. I  _should_ be ready in about... fifteen minutes."

Spock smiled and nodded, before sitting on Leonard's white sofa. Leonard smiled, before going back to the kitchen. For five minutes, Spock sat rubbing his thumb over his bumpy phone case, before getting bored. He walked over to the kitchen, where Leonard was cooking.

"What are you making?" he asked, curiously, making Leonard jump.

"Jeez, Spock! Don't do that to a guy!" Leonard exclaimed, but there was a glint of mischief in his eyes that reassured Spock. "I'm making spaghetti with tomato and basil sauce. It should be ready in about five minutes."

Spock nodded, and stayed at the door as Leonard poured the sauce into the spaghetti. After a moment, Spock stepped into the kitchen and stood so his chest was against Leonard's back. Leonard drew in a breath and carried on stirring the pasta and the sauce together, knowing Spock didn't mean anything by it. Leaning forward, Spock sniffed his hair. Spock then took a deeper sniff, leaving Leonard feeling very awkward.

"Your hair smells nice." Spock commented.

"Thanks," Leonard thanked him, chuckling a little. "Now, whaddaya want?"

Spock moved to stand beside Leonard, looking sheepish.

"I'd..." he said, before pausing, feeling stupid for wanting to make this request. "I'd like to stir the pasta."

"Sure thing," Leonard replied, handing the wooden spoon to Spock. "I'll set up the table. It should be ready by the time I get back." 

Spock nodded seriously, before concentrating on carefully stirring the pasta into the tomato sauce. Leonard smiled at him, before going to clear his dining table.

* * *

"Are you my boyfriend?" Spock asked suddenly, after swallowing a string of spaghetti.

Realizing how blunt his question was, he looked down at the table. Leonard raised a flirtatious eyebrow, despite knowing that it wouldn't affect Spock.

"Do ya want me to be?" he replied.

Spock looked up.

"I'd like that... I'd like that a lot," Spock told Leonard. "If you'll have me."

A grin spread across Leonard's face. Spock smiled in return - he loved Leonard's smile, especially the way it made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"Spock, ya've basically been my boyfriend for five months. Of course I'll have you!" he said, happily.

 Their eyes connected over the table.

"Are you finished?" Leonard asked, breaking the moment and pointing to Spock's plate as he stood up.

"Yes, I think I am." Spock replied, standing up and passing his plate to Leonard.

Leonard took the plate and smiled at Spock. Then he pressed his lips to Spock's in a short kiss. When he pulled away and saw Spock's blank face, the expression he wore when he was processing, his eyes widened in realization.

Flustered and a little scared, Leonard started walking to the kitchen. Spock gently touched Leonard's arm, and he instinctively turned around. Spock placed the plates neatly back on the table before taking Leonard's hand into his. He waited for Leonard to make eye contact, before placing his other hand on his waist and softly kissing him. It took a second for Leonard to react. When he did, he kissed back as gently as Spock was and draped his arm over Spock's shoulder. Spock twitched slightly when Leonard's finger brushed his hair. When they pulled apart, Leonard smiled and gently squeezed Spock's hand.

"That was pretty good." he murmured.

"I agree." Spock quietly replied.

Leonard looked Spock up and down, before taking a deep breath.

"I love you, Spock." he told Spock.

Leonard was waiting for a response, reassurance that he felt the same. He did, Spock knew he did. He tried to force himself to repeat the phrase, but his mouth wouldn't move. Every time he tried to verbalize emotion it was like his mouth and voice shut down. Instead, he gazed intensely into Leonard's eyes and tightened his grip on Leonard's hand. Spock had no idea whether he'd get it or not. He could only hope.

By the smile on Leonard's face, though, Spock knew he understood.

"I think we should let go," Leonard gently suggested. "Otherwise one of our hands is going to break."

"You're a doctor. How likely is that?" Spock asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not very," Leonard admitted. "But my hand says otherwise!"

Spock laughed, a nice but rare sound, and loosened his hold on Leonard's hand. After Spock helped him wash up, Leonard walked to the door with him.

"Do you need a ride home?" Leonard asked.

Spock looked at his watch.

"It may be wise," Spock replied. "Thank you for offering."

"No problem." Leonard said, smiling and spinning his keyring around his finger.

They walked hand-in-hand to Leonard's car.


End file.
